The Legend of the Light Kingdom
The Legend of the Light Kingdom is a prequel of all my main saga, focusing in Princess Aurora and how the Light Kingdom was created and how it fell. Description With his brother's influence over the pony world growing gradually, the Lord of Order decides to use the original star seed to fight the Lord of Chaos. For that, he chooses a young unicorn with a pure heart to be the original star seed's receptacle and with that she becomes an alicorn princess and the ruler of a new kingdom full of light called Light Kingdom. To help her, the Lord of Order send the Generals of Order. However, the Lord of Chaos will try to put and end on this new kingdom so he can continue with his plan of conquer the pony world, something that can happen when a certain pony arrives to the Light Kingdom and starts to connect with the princess. Chapters "A Way to Battle the Darkness" With his brother starting to subdue his perfect work with his darkness, the Lord of Order tries to find a way of saving it before it is too late. It is then he finds somepony that might be able to help him. Main Events * The Lord of Order decides to use Aurora to take back his world. "Revelations in the Dream" Aurora, the leader of a nomad unicorn tribe, is contacted in dreams by the Lord of Order who tells her about the situation his creation is and says there is a place where his brother's darkness can't get in and that her people can settle down. Main Events * The Lord of Order contacts Aurora and tells her about a place to go. "Temptation" While advancing to the place the Lord of Order told Aurora about, her people starts to get tire, with theirs provisions going low, and some of them starts to questionate Aurora's leadership. It is then they arrive to a mysterious castle whose owner invites the ponies to spend the night. Aurora, however, is not able to trust in that stallion, feeling there's something wrong. Main Events * Thunder Spark and some others part their ways from Princess Aurora. "Arriving to the Paradise" Knowing that his brother wants to use Aurora and her people to take his world back, the Lord of Chaos sends Pandora to attack them. But will her attack work on them, mainly when they are so close of the place the Lord of Order told Aurora about? Main Events * Aurora and her tribe to the land promissed by the Lord of Order. "The Rise of Aurora and the Arrival of the Generals" With Aurora and her tribe having their coats irradiating light inexplicably, she turns to the Lord of Order for anwsers. However, this meeting will result in an unexpected ending. Main Events * Aurora and the others become light ponies. * It's revealed that the land is called Light Kingdom. * Aurora gets the original star seed and becomes an alicorn, earning the title of princess. * The seven Generals of the Light Kingdom arrive. * The Light Castle and the Diamond Domain are created. "The Corrupted General" When some light ponies are found petrified in black stone due to their lights being taken from their star seeds, Princess Aurora and her Generals will find that someone from their side is responsible for all that. Main Events * Many realms of the Pony Reality are sealed. * Perfect Scales goes rogue and is defeated and imprisoned by Golden Paladin. "A Vicious Dark Pony" While Aurora is conforting Golden Paladin after what happened with Perfec Scale, a unexpected visitor appears. But is this visitor harmless or can him be a danger to the Light Kingdom to the princess herself? Main Events * Thunder Spark returns, being cured by Heartbeat. "Sun and Moon Together - The Birth of the Three Alicorn Sisters" When a problem arises in Equestria with the Equestrians trying to find a new ruler, it's up to Heartbeat to find the solution to this problem. What will result in the end? Main Events * Cosmos and Galaxia become alicorns and the rulers of Equestria. * Ingrid, Celestia and Luna are born. "The Creation of Tartarus" With almost all of the cells at the dungeons of the Light Kingdom filled, Golden Paladin starts to think in a way of dealing with all this. This is when Golden meets a new friend that will become a great help in his plans. Main Events * The Desolate Zone and the Changelings are created. * Golden Paladin adopts Cerberus. * Tartarus is created by Golden Paladin. "The Arrival of Sombra" During a fight agains Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings, Aurora is saved by a unicorn stallion named Sombra. She invites him to stay at the castle, but not everypony is happy with this, namely a certain General who has some feeling for the princess and his feeling jealousy. Main Events * Aurora and the Generals meet Sombra. "A New Love and a Broken Heart" With Aurora and Sombra growing closer to each other, Golden's jealousy also grows in such way that an unexpected someone will appoach him. Also, feeling ever more fallen in love with Sombra, Aurora will try to express her feeling for him. How will that end? Main Events * Aurora admits her feelings to Sombra, who reciprocates them, and the two get involved. "The Lord of Chaos' Most Loyal Servant's Birth" After a lapse, Heartbeat and Mirror Coat end up telling to Melody, Purple Smoke and Leaf Mane that Golden Paladin is in love with Princess Aurora. What they don't know is that Sombra is hearing the conversation. That leaves him very insecure, what will prompt the Lord of Chaos to act. What is going to happen? Main Events * Sombra gets to know about Golden Paladin's crush on Princess Aurora. * Sombra tries to steal Golden Paladin's light, but is stopped by Aurora and the other Generals. * Sombra is corrupted. * Aurora is capable of expelling Sombra from the Light Kingdom. * The Lord of Chaos sends Sombra to create an army of dark ponies to invade the Light Kingdom. "The Fruit of an Intense Passion" After Sombra's defeat and banishment, things seem to be returning to normal... kind of. Mirror Coat and Heartbeat give to Aurora a new that can be motive to happiness or concern. Also the Lord of Order comes to the Princess of the Light Kingdom to tell her that Darkness was coming to her kingdom and that her decisions will determinate the course of everything. Main Events * Aurora is revealed to be pregnant with Sombra's son. * Aurora gives birth to a baby alicorn colt named Valiant Heart. * Valiant Heart is given to King Nightshade and Queen Delicacy. "The Light Kingdom Falls and a New Hope Borns" King Sombra's army of dark ponies attacks the Light Kingdom and they seem to be winning. With the inevitable defeat, Princess Aurora decides to protect her kingdom by using the last resource that have a great price to be done. With the fall of the Light Kingdom, a new light will be waiting to be born centuries later, a light of hope. Main Events * Sombra invades the Light Kingdom. * Aurora collects all the star seeds of the kingdom in the Jewel of Life and sends the Generals' away, while her own star seed breaks. * The Lord of Chaos orders Sombra to invade the Crystal Empire and enslave the crystal ponies. * The original light is reborn when Twilight is born, causing Heartbeat to awake from her stone sleep. Trivia * This is the first prequel of the Order and Chaos Saga. * This story marks the appearance of the Enchanted Forest, Pony World's sister realm and the second main realm of the Pony Reality. Category:Stories Category:Order and Chaos Saga